Redmark Empire
The''' Redmark Empire''' are the anti version of the Empire and were the alliance to worship the lords of the greater good. They live on Jupiter. They make their first appearance in Theory of Everything. They also makes a guest appearance in Fighter Dive 4 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History They became hero best friends of Irken Empire, Galactic Republic, Swords of Sanghelios and Rebellion. Members *Sakan Derefew (Surpreme Leader of the Redmark Empire) *Vtous Fakma (Surpreme Co-Leader of the Redmark Empire) *Clark (Rabbid) *Spider Rabbid *Jolok Ferdome *Sokai Folcog *Super Rabbid *Indi-Rabbid *Furry *Fuzzy *Jay (Rabbid) *Tivigh Selopo (Shipmaster of the Redmark Empire) *Brian Lickwood/Kamen Rider Rabbit *Grace/Kamen Rider Rabbit Charge *Stacy *Knight Rabbid *Ninja Rabbid *Hunter Rabbid *Mastermind Rabbid *Pirate Rabbid *Lapinibernatus *Professor Mad Rabbid *Rabbid Quatrio *FBI Rabbids (Male FBI Rabbid and Female FBI Rabbid) *Mini-Rabbid *Hardhat Rabbid *Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *Captain Bwahmerica *Iron Rabbid *Super Hero Rabbids *Heruhoss *Mr. Lucky *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Yoshi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Toad *Blue Rabbid Toad *Yellow Rabbid Toad *Black Rabbid Toad *Green Rabbid Toad *Beep-O (Forerunner A.I. of the Redmark Empire) *Spawny *Nokicolmn 'Hehyukai *Indiana Rabbid *Rabbidcop *Harry Rabbid *Loco Libre *Super Bwaaah *Happy Rabbid *Rabbid Astronaut *Rabbid Ninja **Chef Bunny *Rabbid Kong *Bwario *Bwaluigi *Werewolf Rabbid *Rabbidstein Monster *Vampire Rabbid *Ghost Rabbid *Dracula Rabbid *Rabbidkhamun *Secur-X (Forerunner A.I. of the Rabbid Empire) *Tazan Rabbid *Teddy Rabbid *Archer Rabbid *Princess Rabbid *Sausage Rabbid *King Rabbid *Apprentice Rabbid *Male Police Rabbid *Agent Rabbid 000 *Cowboy Rabbid Species/Troopers *Redmark Rabbids *Redmark Koopas *Redmark Piggies *Redmark Sangheili *Redmark Kig Yar *Redmark Jiralhanae *Lighttroopers (Redmark version of Stormtroopers and similar to Clones) *Redmark Space Pirate *Redmark Uggoy *Redmark Huragok *Forerunner Sentinels (Those that side with the Redmark Empire) *Redmark Kremlings/Kritters *Rabbidroids *Redmark Rabbidroids Weapons *Redmark Laser Plungers *Redmark Laser Rifle *Redmark Rocket Laser Launcher *Redmark TY-564 Phone *Redmark Exploding Blaster Launcher *Redmark TY-X3 Laser Guns *Redmark Type 52 Plasma Riffle *Redmark Type 57 Communicators *Redmark Lightsabers *Redmark Sonic Screwdrivers *Light Energem *Light Emerald *Redmark Time Washing Machines *Redmark SupaMerges *Redmark Laser Blue Plungers *Redmark Laser Green Plungers *Redmark Laser Yellow Plungers *Redmark Laser Pink Plungers *Redmark Laser Dark Red Plungers *Redmark Laser Red Plungers *Redmark Laser Light Purple Plungers *Redmark Laser Cyan Plungers *Redmark Laser Dark Blue Plungers *Redmark Laser Purple Plungers *Redmark Laser Gray Plungers *Redmark Laser Blue Plunger Guns *Redmark Laser Green Plunger Guns *Redmark Laser Yellow Plunger Guns *Redmark Laser Pink Plunger Guns *Redmark Laser Pistols *Redmark Laser Toilet Brushs *Redmark Rabbid-to-English Translate-O-Phones *Redmark Rabbid-to-English Wristwatch Translators *Redmark Laser Plunger Pistols *Redmark Multi-Purpose Plungers *Redmark Laser Plunger Stun Guns *Redmark Laser Plunger Desert Eagles *Redmark Laser Gold Plunger *RedmarkLaser Gold Toilet Brushs *Redmark Laser Gold Guns *Redmark Electro Plungers *Redmark Laser Axes *Redmark Anti-Gravity Rays *Redmark Remotes *Redmark Hypno Fans *Redmark Super Duper Iron Clad Underpants *Redmark Donut Tracking Devices *Redmark Neural Transmitters *Redmark Iron Bouncing Underpants *Redmark Hologram Belts *Redmark G-Stringers *Redmark Holy Plungers *Redmark Punching Guns *Redmark Shrink Rays *Redmark Laser Cyan Toilet Brushs *Redmark Ray Guns *Redmark Lightning Gun *Redmark Shock Gloves *Redmark Extend-O-Grabs *Redmark Zombie Launchers *Redmark Gravity Guns *Redmark Gravity Gun Lightsabers *Redmark Anti-Gravity Guns *Redmark Drivers Vehicles *Redmark Assault Carriers *Redmark Battle Cruiser *Redmark Submarine Carriers *Redmark Submarine Cruisers *Redmark Blockade Runners *Redmark Barracks *Redmark Banshees *Redmark Seraphs *Redmark Spirits *Redmark Liches *Redmark Phantoms *Redmark Camungs *Redmark Wraiths *Redmark Crawler Tanks *Redmark Saucer Fighters *Redmark Krakens *Redmark Armada Ships *Redmark Flying Submarines *Redmark Bumper Car Rockets *Redmark Crazy Toilets *Redmark Ring Float Fans *Redmark Skatefans *Redmark Terrain Scooters *Redmark Tricycle Rainbow Glider Mowers *Reedmark Tricycle Rainbow Glider Police Motorbikes *Redmark Skateboard Rockets *Redmark Toilet Rockets *Redmark Bathtub Rockets *Redmark Shopping Cart Rockets *Redmark Hoverbikes *Redmark Yellow Submarine Cars *Redmark UFO Flying Submarines *Redmark Suitcase Cycles *Redmark Rocketships *Redmark Bathtub Rockets *Redmark Shopping Cart Rockets *Redmark Headstarts *Redmark Magnet Carts *Shopping Cart Cars *Redmark Good Ear Blimps *Redmark TV Time Machines *Redmark Golden Time Washing Machines Category:Armies Category:Good Guys Category:Alliances Category:Aliens Category:Allies of Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Alliance